


with every smile

by boudour



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/pseuds/boudour
Summary: Finn fails at droid maintenance, BB-8 has beeps to say to that; thankfully, Poe is here, and Finn does know a bit about Poe maintenance.





	with every smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/gifts).



> Thanks kylohen for requesting this relationship tag, the combination is absolutely lovely. Hope you'll enjoy this!

BB-8’s beeps kinda sound unimpressed.

“Hey, I’m doing the best I can!”

Finn wishes he understood droidspeak because those beeps definitely sound exasperated now.

“Don’t give me that, it looks fine,” Finn says with a conviction he doesn’t really feel. The oily residue he’s been trying to clean from BB-8’s armature looks as malevolently green as ever and—wait, has he actually been spreading it around all this time? _Uh-oh_. Good thing the worst of it is in BB-8’s blind spot. Now he just has to keep any expression from his face and—

Finn resists the urge to cover his ears against the barrage of angry beeps that follows.

“Come on, I can totally fix this,” Finn says as he haphazardly searches the mess of cleaning products and utensils around him. “Here!” he says triumphantly, brandishing a wicked looking brush with twisted, barbed bristles.

Finn scrambles back before BB-8’s blowtorch makes it clear what he thinks of that.

“What happened, buddy?” asks Poe as he crouches in front of BB-8.

Finn exhales in relief.

Poe’s hair is a disheveled mess and the stubble on his jaw is a five-going-on-ten o’clock shadow but despite his clear weariness he looks none the worse for wear. His eyes are warm as he looks at Finn with an amused tilt to his lips; he smells of exhaust and sweat—comforting, familiar smells.

“That bad, huh?” Poe says and pats BB-8’s head reassuringly as his happy chirps take on an accusing tone. Finn sets his jaw mulishly. He knows from observation that human friends don’t go around patting each other’s heads but—

“He was only trying to help,” Poe says.

“Exactly! Helpful,” Finn tells BB-8 earnestly, but BB-8 only swivels his head away in a move the fantasy novels he borrowed from Poe would call the ‘cut direct’, “that’s what I was trying to…” he continues, but his words peter out as he looks at Poe. Poe is covering up the green residue on BB-8 with foul looking yellow goo before wiping it off with a rag in a few, economical movements, thus getting rid of the stain Finn spent the better part of an hour ineffectually scrubbing at.

Poe winks at Finn and gives him a smile Finn can’t help but return before turning to straighten BB-8’s already straight antennae with unsteady fingers.

By now, Finn knows that post-mission Poe is restless, brimming with nervous energy that won’t allow him to rest until he just about collapses from exhaustion. That is, unless someone sits him down, plies him with food and keeps him talking about silly things until he’s relaxed—eyes half-closed and easy smile stretching his lips.

Finn coughs, grabs Poe by the shoulders to get him to stand up and doesn’t let go even then.

“Come on, let’s go to the mess hall, I’m starving.”

BB-8 lets out a few beeps[[1](%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9D)] (those... sound encouraging, right? Right.) and rolls away in the direction of the mess hall.

Poe lets out an amused exhale and only smiles in answer to Finn's inquiring look.

They follow.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  1  
> { Finn eat 1.47 hours ago. Finn hate mess hall food }  
>  [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return1%E2%80%9D) ]


End file.
